Our Winter
by Czarmander
Summary: Winter finally came to Alice Academy. Will Mikan and Natsume still keep their flame burning? Natsume sure would as his burning passionate desire for Mikan increases, his self-control decreases. He should make a better impression on Yuka and Izumi Yukihara as he's about to meet them again-as Mikan's first boyfriend!
1. Chapter 1 - Warm Inside

**Czarmander: Hello! This story may be familiar to some people because I originally intended to write this way back from 2012. College got into the picture and I wasn't able to write much so I decided to just delete it. I only managed to upload this chapter that time and failed to upload the others. I have more time to spare now so I'll be uploading every week. This'll be a short one just to relieve my boredom.**

 **Disclaimer: Alice Academy and its characters don't belong to me. All rights belong to Tachibana Higuchi.**

* * *

Winter vacation has just begun. Mikan decided to stay at home the whole day to rest and relax for the first time ever since school began. She and her friends have just started high school at Alice Academy. Even though it's only their freshman year, their teachers kept on giving them piles of homeworks everyday. After all, Alice Academy is one of the most prestigious academies in Japan. It is known for its deadly annual entrance examination with a passing rate of 25%. Thankfully, all of the gang made it through. Even though most of them were at the academy since grade school, they still have to take the high school entrance exams.

Because her parents were mostly off to different countries around the world for work, she was always left alone for long periods of time. Since Christmas was fast approaching, she instinctively knew that her parents would be home next week to celebrate it with her.

 _'I hope they come home soon so we could all decorate the house together'_ she thought.

She started looking around their house. It seemed as if it were too big without her parents there. Pictures of their family and her friends were all over the living room. She's currently sitting on the wooden floor, a glass table in front of her. The sliding door a few feet away from her right was closed shut but reveals a clear view of the garden her dad had always loved attending to, buried under several inches of snow. Her mom's straw hat was hanging on the hook placed conveniently on the side of the little storage room Hotaru and her used to call their 'club house' now covered in snow.

' _Maybe I should have gone out instead. I'm kind of bored. But I might as well take a little rest from all those days and nights I spent studying and doing those stuff at school. Oh well, guess I'll have to relax for a bit. Besides, it must be freezing outside.'_ Mikan sighed as she rested her chin on top of her palms.

She was bored as hell so she kept flicking through the channels. Not a single decent TV show was on that night. She just switched the channel to news (for fear of the house being too quiet while she was home alone) and extended her right arm forward to get her phone on top of the table.

' _Mom… Dad… Are you guys having fun there? I miss you both. Wish you all the best over there. Don't forget to take good care of yourselves, alright? I love you! XOXO :)'_ Mikan smiled as she sent her message to her enterprising parents currently merchandising their business in America. She pressed a button to go back to the menu.

She stared at her wallpaper for a while. It was just taken yesterday at the school field. Her long chocolate hair was tied into a French braid lying all over the snow. She was beside a raven haired guy with scarlet eyes. They were lying next to each other on the snow, both of their hairs mixed with it. It seemed as if he was saying something to the Mikan in the wallpaper while ALMOST smiling. Her brown orbs were staring back at him, lips smiling, as her right index finger poked the left side of his cheeks. They were both bundled up in thick coats and earmuffs. She felt herself blush as she remembered how the day went…

 _Everyone except Hotaru and Yuu was throwing snowballs at each other. Hotaru Imai, one of the top students in Japan, was reading something on her iPad. Her jet black hair and purple orbs suited her black furry coat as she sat on one of the benches. Nobody dared to throw a snowball at her. Doing that is just as bad as asking for hell to break loose for she was known as the "Blackmail Queen" of Alice Academy._

 _Yuu, on the other hand, was busy snapping photos away with his DSLR. His blond hair was covered by a black bonnet. He doesn't wear eyeglasses anymore, he wears golden contacts instead. He went on snapping pictures of Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Anna, Sumire, and Nonoko happily throwing snowballs all over the place. Everyone was having such a great time until they all got tired and flopped down on the thick layers of snow on the ground. Some even made snow angels. Yuu continued being paparazzi, taking pictures of his friends from above a bench nearby._

 _He noticed that Mikan and Natsume were teasing each other again as usual. Mikan was poking Natsume's cheeks for no reason and bragged about her hitting him with a snowball more than once. Natsume smirked and replied otherwise. He was quick to predict that Natsume might smile. He quickly dashed over to Mikan and Natsume to take their picture._

 _That evening, Hotaru reminded him of one of her rules just before Natsume walked Mikan home. Natsume simply shrugged it off and coolly took Mikan's hand after she gave her bestfriend a hug._

" _Idiot, how could you lose your gloves in the snow?" Natsume looked at her as they walked home._

" _I don't know. I just suddenly felt cold and noticed that I didn't have any gloves on. Hehe… Sorry, Natsume-kun" she smiled nervously._

" _You could've gotten frostbite" he sighed, concern visible in his eyes. He stopped in his tracks and Mikan got pulled back. Ruby eyes stared onto caramel ones. He then took her hands and rubbed it with his, inducing friction. As he rubbed them, he breathed warm air out. Mikan slightly blushed._

" _C'mon polka. I want your hand in mine here in my pocket while your other hand should be in your coat, got it?" with that, he tightly held one hand with his and placed it inside his coat's pocket._

" _Got it!" she place her other hand in her coat's pocket and giggled as they continued to walk home._

 **DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!~**

Mikan didn't notice how much she was lost in her daydreams again. She got surprised and accidentally dropped her phone on her lap.

' _I wonder who that is?'_ she thought. Nobody texted her about coming over. She guessed that all her friends probably wanted some time off and sleep throughout the first day of their break.

When she opened the door, her eyes widened when she saw who it was. It was none other than Natsume, clad in dark skinny pants and white 'All Time Low' t-shirt. He was wearing a thick black leather jacket with fur on its hood. He had his earphones sticking out of his shirt on top of his dogtags.

"Hey! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she hugged Natsume and kissed his cheek.

A pair of manly arms snaked her petite figure and kissed her back. They went inside as Natsume made himself feel at home. They made and ate dinner together. They had finish washing the dishes at around seven and decided to look for a good movie to watch as they sat on the sofa.

Natsume couldn't help but throw quick glances on her cleavage. Mikan's house was quite warm and she was wearing pink pajamas and a white tank top. It offered very little cover to her 'mountains' as Natsume would call it.

Mikan stopped the channel on an unknown Western film, curious to find out who the actress is. The actress seemed vaguely familiar. The next scene they saw made their bodies warm up a little. It was a _love scene_. The brunette accidentally drop the remote and the erotic dialogues spoke.

' _Ohh David… No, not there…. Ohh...'_

' _I can't take it anymore, Jane. I want to feast on your body tonight!'_

' _Take me! Ohh… Ohhh…'_

' _Darling, you smell of-'_

In a state of panic, Mikan accidentally turned the TV off. There was silence. The lights were dimmed because they turned some of the lights off before watching TV. There was more silence…

"Umm… That was awkward. Don't you think so, Natsume? Sorry I-mmf" she was cut off as Natsume silenced her with a kiss.

His lips were brushing against hers. Her eyes widened but they soon succumbed to his love. He slowly and gently pushed Mikan back to the sofa and stayed on top of her. Natsume already kissed her dozens of times before after they started going out just two weeks ago. What made this kiss different was that Natsume parted her lips with his tongue. He pulled back as he slightly licked her lips and kissed her with his mouth again. He pulled back a little more and stared at her before kissing her earlobes gently.

" _Mikan…"_ he whispered as his breath tickled Mikan's ears a little, causing her muscles to tense up. Natsume's right hand was on her cheek while his other hand offered support as he kneeled a little. Soon, his right hand was slowly working its way underneath her top, her skin warm against his touch. He stopped just below her bra. Mikan blushed and she moaned a bit, surprised by his actions. Natsume, turned on by her moans, then trailed butterfly kisses on her neck and rubbed her tummy. Mikan couldn't help but freeze and just give in… Natsume decided to pull her top down again and just kiss her like there's no tomorrow. He could feel their hearts racing so fast. He opened his eyes slightly and noticed that Mikan's cheeks were as red as apples… He was going to kiss her deeply again when her phone rang so loud it surprised both of them.

Someone was calling Mikan.

* * *

 **Czarmander: Who could it be?**

 **I know it's a little late for a winter story but it's been scorching hot here in my country. I want to relive the times I was still living abroad where I never sweat. T_T**

 **Please let me know what you think through the review section. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Tamed Flames

**Czarmander: Hello again! Thank you for reading my story. I was inspired by a few songs I was listening to yesterday and decided to just type along while singing some of them. I lost the original chapter two I made back in 2012 that I was intending to follow after the first one so I made this from scratch. Enjoy!**

 **If you want to get a feel of the songs, here are some links:**

 **1) Yuka's music: "Je Ne Veux Pas Travailler" - Pink Martini - watch?v=EC1FuMAdb7Q**

 **2) "Quelqu'un m'a dit _"_ \- Carla Bruni - watch?v=3kwt6DaOuXc**

 **3) "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" - Panic! At the Disco - watch?v=vc6vs-l5dkc**

 **4) Mikan's song: "Hello/How Are You?" - Hatsune Miku (Cover by Kano) - watch?v=fNB8VRwCPTM**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice and its characters. All rights belong to Higuchi Tachibana-sama. I also do not own the music I featured here. They were simply for inspiration.**

* * *

As she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings, a familiar scent filled in her nostrils and made her smile instantly. There he was, still sound asleep, slightly snoring. Behind him, she saw the time: six o'clock - time to prepare breakfast. She tried wriggling her way out of his arms and slowly but surely, she managed to break free without waking him up. Izumi was rarely an early riser.

Yuka Yukihara first made her way to the bathroom. As she splashed cold water to her face, she suddenly felt more awake. She then checked her phone for any new emails or text messages. She saw her daughter's message and thought of calling her but she figured it would cheer Mikan up better once her husband, Izumi Yukihara, was also awake.

She went over to the kitchen and turned on the radio to fill the air with some music. The atmosphere instantly felt Parisian. She then put on her pink apron that says ' _Everybody Loves My Cooking_ ' and opened up her fridge. Over the years, she gradually improved her cooking, much to Izumi's surprise and delight. During the first year of their marriage, she barely even made an omelette and bacon edible. By Izumi's guidance, he managed to salvage Yuka's sinking cooking skill and appointed her to be in charge of breakfast.

Yuka prepared some toast and made some _Omelette au Fromage._ Thanks to Mrs. Nogi, a French family friend, she managed to add a little touch to one of her husband's favourite dish for breakfast. She decided to finally kick it up a notch by decorating the omelettes with ketchup. She was happily drawing some hearts when a warm breath tickled her ear.

"Mornin', _Mrs. Yukihara_ ," he continued as he placed his hands on both sides of the table in front of him, trapping his wife. "May I partake in this delicious breakfast before me?"

Startled, Yuka messed up the other heart on the other omelette. It was so poorly drawn that the heart looked more like a baboon's butt. She blushed and turned around.

"Look what you made me do, _Mr. Yukihara,_ " she fumed as she emphasized his name back. "I wanted to kick it up a notch and you made me mess it up."

"I don't think so, Mrs. Yukihara," he smirked at her and locked gazes with her. "I think it's still artistic in its own way. So again, may I partake in this delicious breakfast before me?"

"Sure, you may. I did prepare this for both of us."

"Oh, I'm not talking about that. I was talking about this _other_ breakfast _right in front_ of me" he smirked.

It took a few seconds for Yuka to realize what he meant and blushed even harder. She smacked his head playfully and removed his hands between her. Izumi then sat down on the chair and watched her lovingly as she took some orange juice from the fridge and place it on their table. By this time, the song was coming to an end.

"Rare for you to wake up this early. You sure you're feeling okay?" she squinted as she took the other chair next to him.

"Yep! I missed you already," he pouted at her. "You left me all alone in our bed and made me caress a lumpy pillow instead when I woke up."

"You seriously don't think that by now, I'm still unaware of how much of a pervert you are as soon as you wake up?" she teased.

"Guess you already are, hmm?" he noticed her apron still on and teased her again. "Know what I think though? I think you'd look really _sexy_ with _just_ that apron on. Hear that? I heard that same song during our honeymoon"

Yuka blushed again and called him a pervert. She smacked his head again. Izumi didn't mind this at all and proceeded to eat the omelette she made heartily as he hummed the tune of _Quelqu'un m'a dit_ by Carla Bruni. Sure enough, the French omelette was as delicious as the ones they had in France during their honeymoon. Izumi was right, it was the same song from their honeymoon. She remembered when they first met Mrs. Nogi.

Mrs. Nogi's husband was Izumi's senpai when he was still in high school and offered to tour them around Paris as he was a regular visitor there. During one of his visits and on his way to a veterinary conference, Mr. Nogi fell in love at first sight with Mrs. Nogi and so did she. Mr. Nogi introduced her to them and Mrs. Nogi adored Yuka. An upcoming model and a natural cook, she dressed Yuka up a lot and taught her a few recipes. Now, Mr. Nogi manages a veterinary hospital in Japan and France and Mrs. Nogi is part-time model, part-time judge of _Asia's Next Top Model_.

After getting all the dishes and placing them in the dishwasher, Yuka reminded Izumi to call Mikan as soon as he was done calling their clients. As soon as he finished talking to their last client, he called Yuka and excitedly double tapped Mikan's number.

* * *

Mikan accidentally pushed Natsume off her out of panic and he fell off the couch. She apologized sincerely but Natsume just shot her a glare and turned his eyes on her phone. She helped him up and they sat together as she quickly retrieved her phone. As soon as she saw who was calling her, she took a deep breath and smiled as she tapped the answer button.

"O-Okaa-san!" she beamed. "I miss you and otou-san so much. How are you?"

"Heyyy Mikaaaaan-chan!" two voices answered her in one. "We miss you so so much too!"

Mikan chuckled and chatted away. Natsume turned his attention to the stock of mangas he piled under the glass table. He was a little annoyed that they were interrupted so he picked one manga out and began pretending to read it. He couldn't shake off the dirty and perverted thoughts looming in his head earlier. To make it worse, his fall wasn't that pleasant at all but he pretended not to feel it.

"Really? I thought you weren't coming home until Christmas?" Mikan gasped.

"Uh-huh… Okay! I'll let my friends know… No, I'd love to! Yes, I think Hotaru would love that. Natsume too… Really? That's amazing!" Mikan squealed as she continuously chatted away with her parents.

Three minutes later, she said her goodbyes and dropped the call. A big smile was still evident from her face but it was soon turned into a shy smile as he faced Natsume. She blushed and stared at him.

"What?" he said.

"Nothing, really" she admitted. "I'm happy you're keeping me company. Listen, Natsume. They said they'll be home some time this week! Isn't that great? They wouldn't tell me when exactlybut I'm really excited!"

"Hn," Natsume coolly replied as he flipped the page. "Guess it's time to meet your paranoid Dad for the first time."

"Huh? What do you mean? You've met him already." Mikan wondered confusedly.

"As your boyfriend, dummy." Natsume reminded her as he flipped another page.

"Oh! That's right. I'm sure he's forgotten that incident already. That was what? Seven or eight years ago?" Mikan poked his cheek playfully.

Natsume twitched and pretended to be fully absorbed by his manga. Mikan, oblivious as ever, stood up and asked if he wanted some snacks. He shrugged and Mikan went to the kitchen in search of snacks. While she was gone, Natsume made himself comfortable and lay himself down on the couch. He put the manga on top of his face and took a walk down memory lane. He doubts that Izumi already forgot that little _'incident'_.

 _One snowy February day, Natsume and his friends were having their snacks in Alice Academy during their afternoon break time. Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Anna, Sumire, Nonoko, Hotaru and Yuu were in elementary school together and we're all either six or seven years old. Mikan was chatting with Anna, Nonoko and Yuu about the latest Doraemon episode airing that time while sharing Anna's cookies. Koko kept on annoying Sumire by mimicking her movements and hiding her candies. Natsume was drinking hot chocolate with Ruka and Hotaru._

 _Serina Yamada, their homeroom teacher, called Mikan's and Natsume's attention, urging them to move quickly. Serina-sensei announced to the class that Natsume has just become a big brother! Yuka and Izumi were in the hospital with Natsume's parents and asked Serina-sensei if they could let Natsume and Mikan off early to visit Kaoru, Natsume's mother. Serina-sensei agreed and told the pair that Izumi was on his way to pick them up._

 _Natsume thought that they were just going to the hospital ten minutes away from the school. He hated long distance travelling as he had a terrible case of motion sickness back then. Unfortunately, as they got on Izumi's newly bought car, he realized they were driving for a long time now. He asked how much more the ride would take and Izumi cheerfully told him that it would be another twenty minutes or so, unaware that Natsume was already feeling uncomfortable. Mikan, also unaware, kept on chatting Natsume up. As an only child, she felt really excited for Natsume. Feeling dizzy from both the ride and Mikan's persistent questioning, he was relieved to find out that they have arrived at the hospital._

 _He was about to step out of the car when he felt really dizzy and tried to stop his vomit from coming out. Mikan wondered behind him and asked what was wrong while she shook his shoulders repeatedly and in his annoyance, he slapped away her hands, turned his head and screamed at Mikan to shut up. This made him vomit all over her arms and dress. What's worse was that this created a chain reaction and made Mikan also vomit all over Natsume and her Dad's new car's carpet and seats._

 _Izumi panicked and thought that the kids were seriously sick that he immediately carried them over and dashed to the emergency room, leaving the inside of his car covered and smelling of vomit. Their smell almost made Izumi vomit as well but his worry took more control of his senses._

 _The doctor sighed and assured Izumi that the kids were alright. Mr. Hyuuga told Izumi that Natsume indeed suffered from a bad case of motion sickness. Mr. Hyuuga bought new clothes from a nearby department store and apologized repeatedly to Izumi as Mikan and Natsume took turns taking a quick bath at Kaoru's bathroom in her hospital room. Izumi just got his car the week before and he knew how Izumi obsessed over keeping it immaculately clean._

 _Needless to say, Natsume recounted that as the most embarrassing moment of his life. Izumi simply laughed it off as he understood that it was an accident. In exchange though, the story was recounted over and over again whenever they met._

"Hey! I was asking you a question"a loud voice snapped him back to reality as his manga was lifted off his face.

He focused his eyes on Mikan beside him, holding a bowl of freshly washed strawberries on one hand and his manga on another. He sat up and stared at her.

"What?" he said nonchalantly.

"I asked if you wanted some of these," Mikan shoved the bowl of strawberries nearer him.

He merely grunted. Mikan sighed and put his manga back under the table. She plucked the leaf out of one strawberry and popped it in his mouth.

"How is it?" she asked.

"I don't hate it" he replied.

"Do you want some more?" she asked again as she plucked more leaves out of the strawberries in the bowl.

Natsume suddenly remembered the scene earlier. He scolded himself mentally for lacking self-control. As Mikan popped another strawberry in his mouth, he saw the time from his watch. It was getting late.

"Polka" he called her.

"Back at it again with the stupid nickname. What?" she asked, a little annoyed.

"I should go. It's late" he reasoned.

"Oh… Okay. Oh wait," she stood up and disappeared to the kitchen yet again, returning a few seconds later. "Take this home. I'm sure Aoi-chan would love them too."

Mikan gave him the remaining box of strawberries. She reasoned that the grocery lady gave her too much and it was a waste to let them rot since she can't finish them all. Natsume had no choice but to take it. Mikan was very persuasive and he and his sister love strawberries.

As she walked him to the front door, he slowly turned around and hugged her petite body. He took in her scent and hugged her tighter. Mikan hugged him back. For a good three minutes, they stood there with both their eyes closed, contented with each other's presence. Natsume opened his eyes and smirked.

"They're certainly getting bigger, huh?" Natsume whispered in her ear.

Mikan, distracted by Natsume's manly hug, looked up to his face. She was almost smitten by Natsume's sweet gesture when he noticed him staring at her cleavage. A vein popped in her forehead and she covered her cleavage from view.

"PERVERT!" Mikan shrieked.

Natsume ignored this and squeezed her cheeks playfully. Bashful, Mikan swatted his hands away. Natsume then held both her hands and tightened his grip. He tilted her chin up and kissed her. Her defences down, she surrendered yet again to his kiss.

"I love you, Mikan" he told her as he broke the kiss and stared at her brown orbs through his scarlet eyes intently.

Mikan replied back and smiled at him. They held hands for a while until Natsume started walking down their wooden front porch stairs covered with snow. He was about to put his earphones on when Mikan called out to him.

"Call me when you get home, okay?"

Without a word, he waved back to let her know he will and put on his jacket's hood. He looked back for the last time and saw Mikan close the door. He walked silently out of the front garden and turned to the direction of his house. He would've loved to stay but he knew Hotaru and Izumi would kill him if he did. As they were two of Mikan's most important people in her life, he treasured their trust and wanted to respect them, even though he almost lost control earlier that evening.

Speaking of Izumi, he shivered at the thought of him recounting the "incident" as soon as they meet again. What's more is he would probably freak out once he finds out that Mikan and Natsume were dating already. If it wasn't for Hotaru's rules, specifically "rule #21 – no dating Mikan until after college" (she agreed to amend it to high school when Natsume bribed her with a lifetime membership card to the best and most expensive seafood restaurant in their area since she was too stingy to sign up for herself), he would've dated her way back already and he wouldn't have to endure monitoring his jealousy and possessiveness throughout the years they've known each other.

He started thinking that maybe it wouldn't be that bad. After all, both their parents were in good terms with each other. Who better to trust Izumi's daughter with but his former colleague's and his wife's bestfriend's son? Then again, he remembered how Izumi doted on Ruka a lot too. Ruka's a lot friendlier and approachable so he figured that Izumi might prefer Ruka over him.

' _Too bad for him_ ,' thought Natsume. _'He's got Imai now.'_ He sniggered at the odd pairing. Plus, Mikan chose him. With Izumi's overly display of fondness at his only daughter, Izumi has no choice but to accept him.

As he walked in the snow, he let his partial attention revolve around the song playing from his earphones. He looked straight ahead and just tuned in to _I Write Sins Not Tragedies_ by Panic! At the Disco. He continued listening to the songs playing in shuffle mode and occasionally bobbed his head to some of them.

As he got home, he was greeted by Aoi doing her homework in the living room. She was being helped by Mrs. Hyuuga and Mrs. Hyuuga also welcomed him back home. Natsume went over to them and placed the strawberries on the table. He kissed both their cheeks.

"Is this from Mikan-neechan?" Aoi's eyes twinkled as she ate one from the box.

"Save some for me" Natsume reminded her.

He removed his coat and made his way up his bedroom. He closed the door and rested on his bed for a while. He got his phone and double tapped Mikan's number. She answered at once and they talked for a while. Mikan told him she was on her way to bed and gently told Natsume that he should too. As they hanged up, Natsume went to his bathroom to take a hot shower. He brushed his teeth and blow-dried his hair. He put on his sleepwear and relaxed on his bed.

Feeling sleepy, he selected a playlist from his phone as he placed it on top of his digital alarm clock that served as his speakers and charging dock. A few seconds later, an angelic voice filled his room.

 _Haro!~ (Hello!)  
_ _Mado o akete chiisaku tsubuyaita~ (I opened my window and whispered~)  
_ _Hawayu?~ (How are you?~)  
_ _Dare mo inai heya de hitori~ (There's no one there, I'm alone in my room~)  
_ _Moonin~ (Morning~)  
_ _Asa ga kita yo doshaburi no asa ga~ (The morning has arrived, with a heavy downpour~)  
_ _Tikutaku~ (Tick-tack~)  
_ _Watashi no neji o dare ka maite~ (Someone please rewind spring for me~)_

It was Mikan's voice. Hearing her recorded voice made him feel as if she was right beside him. Memories came clouding in his thoughts and he smiled as he remembered each one.

Natsume recalled how Mikan told her that Izumi sang her to sleep when she was little. This made Mikan love singing and music in general. Yuka used to record her performances on camera. As she left to join her husband with their business a year ago, Mikan found another way to let her parents listen to her songs while he was abroad. With Hotaru's help, she started recording songs she covered and uploaded them to both OmaeTube and SoundKumo. Natsume downloaded all her songs from SoundKumo.

As he surrendered to sleep as the songs played, he found himself drifting in and out of consciousness. His dreams went from normal to bizarre, funny to trippy and innocent to downright perverted. As he woke up from a perverted dream concerning Mikan wearing a bunny costume constantly seducing him, he sighed and realized a fact: _Dreams truly are a reflection of your inner most desires_ _ **.**_

He lay down there, staring at the ceiling until sleep lured him in again. This time, he dreamt of re-enacting his favourite memory of all time.

It was the day Natsume met her for the first time.

* * *

 **Czarmander: Wonder how that memory went, eh, Natsume?**

 **Regardless of starting this story from scratch, I really wanted to include YukaxSensei/Izumi moments. I felt sad that their love was disrupted just when they thought everything was going well. *Sigh* Oh well, I love imagining how their family would have been like and how Izumi would have reacted to Natsume (provided he knew how much Natsume was bullying Mikan). ^^**

 **That's all for now. Please review! I accept any, as long as they're constructive and I don't mind if they're random too. Ask and type away but keep some harsh criticisms at bay, please. :)**

See you all again in Chapter 3! :3


End file.
